Although the general construction and techniques of manufacturing shoes has not changed substantially over hundreds of years, various types of shoe structures are known in the art. Applicant's prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,623 describes a shoe last design which has significant orthopedic effects. Applicant's prior art Israel Patent 94491 describes a footwear set employing three different orthotics which can be used with shoes built according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,623.